


【韦萝】First day

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Wei "GodV" Zhen/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677





	1. Chapter 1

萝莉走进房间时韦神正在打排位，百无聊赖的萝莉坐在旁边看着他打完后，踹了踹韦神的椅子：“喂，我们来做吧。”  
“不想，”韦神了然地查了一下萝莉的战绩，跪地有点惨，然后不怀好意地问“要我陪你玩QQ音速吗？”  
“是不是啊你。”萝莉翻了个白眼。  
“欲求不满了才想到我，我好伤心啊——”韦神懒洋洋地又开始了排队。  
“……死胖子。”  
“你说什么呢丑矮子？”  
萝莉自觉打不过他，只好躺在沙发上玩手机。  
“我说，你想做的话，来求我啊。”  
萝莉专注地玩着手机没理他。  
几分钟后，他瞄了一眼韦神的屏幕，还在队列中，突然就起身走过去跨坐在了韦神身上。  
他搂住了韦神的脖子，凑上脸去舔了一下他的嘴角，然后舌头便钻了进去，舌尖灵活地在韦神嘴里勾了一圈挑逗了起来。  
韦神回应着反咬了他的舌头，在萝莉吃痛地向后缩时又按住他的头啃咬起他的嘴唇。  
“唔……嗯……”  
萝莉觉得自己快呼吸不过来了，下身也被硬物抵住。  
也经不起诱惑嘛。萝莉有些得意地想着，扭着腰前后磨蹭着韦神的跨间，坏心眼地听着韦神发粗的呼吸声。 但他没发现自己也陷入了情欲，没发现自己喉咙隐隐发出的呻吟。  
萝莉一只手向下伸去，拉开了韦神的裤链，然后探进去，握住了他半硬的性器，从根部撸上去，还不时用食指转着圈轻轻挤压着睾丸。  
然后他起了起身，跪在韦神腿上，翘着臀扯下了自己的裤子，皮肤因为接触到冷空气而一瞬间有些紧绷，不过萝莉不甚在意，居然临下地伸出两根手指命令着韦神：“含住。”  
他模仿着性爱的动作用手指在韦神嘴里抽插着，韦神刻意地舔舐让手指变得湿哒哒的。  
韦神的手也摸上了萝莉屁股来回揉捏。  
终于，萝莉抽出了手指，移向了后穴，准备着扩张。  
虽然萝莉这时并没有因为润滑而得到什么快感，但他却眯着眼装作情动一般呻吟了起来。  
韦神瞳孔瞬间的收缩被他捕捉到了，萝莉抽出手指，让收缩着的穴口在阴茎顶端磨蹭吞吐。  
“韦神……”他故意拖长尾音喊着，明明只是如平常一样的口气，现在听起来就像撒娇一样。  
“你怎么这么骚啊。”韦神扶住萝莉的腰，毫不怜香惜玉地直接捅进他体内。  
“好大……”萝莉夹紧了屁股，仰着头叫着“再用力……啊啊……”  
他控制着身体上下起伏用力着让体内阴茎干到他最敏感的那点，掌握着主动权让萝莉快感加倍。  
后穴被又涨大一截的性器塞得满满的，萝莉扭了扭身体想要抽出一些，随后被不满速度的韦神一顶，再次全被吃回了体内。  
被肉壁包裹的阴茎得到全方位的按摩，韦神捏着萝莉的腰使他更大力地下落，每一次撞击都让后穴内壁痉挛不已。  
萝莉的身体开始有些发红，他搂住了韦神的颈子，张口就咬住，堵住了未出口的呻吟。  
身体像要被捅穿一般，但是越是这样凶猛的干法，萝莉心里越是觉得爽快不已。  
这时韦神突然抱着他站了起来，体位的改变让萝莉吃了一惊，双腿慌乱地勾住了韦神的腰，喉咙压抑不住想要淫叫出来。  
韦神径直走向卫生间，将满室淫靡关在了里面。  
电脑屏上， 英雄界面自动退出。


	2. Second Day

萝莉大半夜被人从床上捞起来，迷迷糊糊被扒下内裤，有手从他睡衣衣摆下伸进去捏他乳头都没使他清醒过来，直到感觉有清凉的东西碰上了他的后穴。  
“！？”他挣扎了一下，才发现身后的人是韦神。  
“我操你别这么突然啊！”  
“都允许你来嫖我，还不许我来嫖你了？”  
韦神沾了润滑油的手指伸进去试探了一下，又插深了一点。  
萝莉惊得蹦紧了屁股，韦神立刻感受到手指被夹紧，出口骂着：“别浪啊。”  
“浪……浪你妈——啊”  
才出口，后穴就被韦神恶意地扣挖了一圈，萝莉没控制住地叫了出来，觉得颜面尽扫，但是后面发湿，只想有什么东西更深捅进去才好。  
萝莉顺势双手支撑着床，跪了下去。  
“你说你像不像狗？”韦神又插进了两只手指在里面搅着。  
“废话怎么这么多，到底做不做？”  
“哟，忍不住了？叫声哥我就满足你。”  
萝莉耳根都红了，倔着不开口，然而体内燥热得不行。  
“何必呢，”韦神见此抽出手指，猛地将早已硬得发涨的阴茎插了进去，“反正不管怎样我也会让你喊出来的。”  
“啊……啊啊啊！”  
萝莉被猛的一撞差点儿没趴下，然后被韦神握住腰，一下一下干着，每一次都将阴茎全部插入进后穴。  
“你……你慢点啊……呜”  
韦神拍了拍他的屁股，却加快了速度，肉棒在身体里横冲直撞，萝莉被这源源不断的快感逼疯，竟然先射了出来。  
一瞬间后穴的痉挛让韦神被搞得也头皮发麻，绷着下体，抬着萝莉身体将他翻了个身，正面对着自己。  
“啊啊啊……不要了……韦神，韦神……”内壁与体内粗大之间的摩擦让萝莉差点哭出来，后穴的酸楚让他只好不停地示弱着，想要缩着身子。  
韦神没搭理他，只是扯开萝莉双腿搭在自己肩上，身体从上向下撞去，恶狠狠持续抽插顶弄着，像报复之前萝莉差点儿让他这么快射出来一样。  
“啊……嗯……哥，哥我错了……啊别……放过我吧……”  
萝莉的腰凌空着承受着撞击，酸软极了。到最后房间只剩下啪啪啪的声音，他被一波又一波的高潮激得声音都发不出来，只有无力地张着嘴，津液从他嘴角流出都不自知。  
终于，韦神抽出了阴茎，将精液射在了萝莉肚子上。  
他伏下身拍了拍躺在床上无力喘息着的萝莉的脸：“之前叫我什么呢？再来一次？”  
“……哥”  
｡ﾟ(p'д`q*)ﾟ｡


End file.
